One More Day
by strawberrycannibal
Summary: A smut songfic. What would you do if you could have one more day with the one you loved. AngelCollins


_Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didnt ask for money  
Or a mansion in malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you_

"You're worrying us all, Collins," Mark said softly, while gazing around the room at the others. Mimi was shivering, curled up in Roger's arms. Joanne's whole demeanor gave away her feelings, even if the tears had already dried, and Maureen just stayed nonexistant, which was surprising for the Drama Queen. Collins sighed and watched his friends look worried. It had been almost a year since that time. That time he lost the one he had loved most. Within a week, it would be Halloween, and he had been acting completely withdrawn, they were the first to notice.

"I'm fine guys, really, don't be worrying so much," With that, he exited the apartment and made his way to the apartment he had shared with Angel. The apartment looked exactly as it had been when Angel was alive. Though ripped and torn, the pink sofas lounged casually against the back wall. The walls themselves were painted a light green with chic pink curtains on the windows, the carpet was a smoothe, creamy, white and a small wooden table lingered in the center of the room.

_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe Id be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

The bedroom was much more intimate. The bed was a small, twin bed, which he could remember huddling close to Angel and making love. Small articles of clothing were still flung everywhere as the beautiful drag queen went out of her way to look fabulous, not that it took much work. Collins didn't bother even picking up, it made it easier to imagine his Angel would walk by him any minute with an interesting observation or discovery. It made it easier to pretend he could hold her again and kiss those sweet lips. If only...

The bed, still held Angel's smell, when the smell had begun to fade, Collins had taken to spray Angel's favorite scent on it and breathe in deeply. He wanted his Angel back, who was this God that took someone's heart and never gave it back? Yes, indeed, he worried everyone. But then they thought of how they would all feel if they lost the ones they loved so intimately. Collins laid on the bed and cried for the first time in a year, her let the tears flow freely. He would give anything to have Angel back for just one more day.

_First thing Id do, is pray for time to crawl  
Then Id unplug the telephone  
And keep the tv off  
Id hold you every second  
Say a million I love yous  
Thats what Id do, with one more day with you_

That night, he sat on the roof and looked up at the stars. They shone brightly and he wondered vaguely whether or not his Angel was looking down on him. Was she happy? A star shot across the sky and Collins closed his eyes_ For just one more day, I want my Angel back_. A single tear inched down his face as he climbed down and went to sleep, his heart still aching.

This continued on until Halloween arrived. Collins heard a knock and answered the doors. He opened it and saw Mimi standing there with a basket full of pink orchids.

"I remember asking her once why she loved these when they were so hard to find, but she proved to me, the more rare something is, the more special it is, even people." She smiled sadly and Collins took the basket. Mimi walked in and sat on the pink couch, propping her legs up unladylike on the cushion.

"What brings you here, Mimi?" He asked solemnly, thumbing the flowers. She stood slowly and walked over to him.

_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe Id be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

"Because, we both know Angel would be pissed right now if she saw you like this 'no day but today' remember? She'd want you to live your life." She left the house, leaving a dumbstruck Collins. He glanced at the clock and sat on the sofa, when a creamy voice raised his hair.

"She's right you know." Collins jumped up and looked on the couch to see a gorgeous sight. Angel sat there with her legs crossed, in her Santa coat and her black wig. She walked over to him and kissed him,"I want you to live your life, but I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you greatly."

"How-?" Collins asked and Angel put a finger to his lips.

"A grown man who wishes on shooting stars should be allowed to get his wish granted right?" She giggled and then frowned"One day, though, that's the rule, one day." Collins's mind instantly said '_fuck sanity'_! and he kissed her sweet, tender lips passionately. Running his hands through her silk tresses, he removed her coat with one hand and trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on a sweet spot. Angel moaned and grinded against him.

In an instant, Angel had removed her clothes and laid on the bed. Collins couldn't help but think, _Angel looks like an...well...angel._He stripped himself of his clothes and kissed her again. He trailed kisses down her body and buried himself in her groin where her moans became suducing and sweet. He wanted to hear her pleasured, hear her moan his name, know that it was he who gave her this ecstasy.

He came back up and reached in the drawer to pull out some lube. He rubbed it on and slipped himself in, emitting a gasp from Angel. They began a steady rhythm and both came simultaneously. After that, Collins made to unplug everything and just lay with Angel in his arms, never wanting to let that beautiful voice fade away. He asked her questions.

"What happens?" He asked.

"Heaven awaits, its beautiful, and the bible lied, love is not discriminated, no one is," Angel looked at him and caressed his cheek." You will be with me there one, but that day is not today, live your life for the both of us, we still have forever together." Collins very much liked the sound of that. He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"I love you, I love you, so much..."He whispered. Angel replied back with "i love you as well." Soon the sun began to set and Angel dressed.

"I have to go now, but I will be with you always, and someday, I'll tour you myself around the great area in the sky."She kissed him and wiped away the tears that began to form. Collins cried as she left, wishing one day didn't have to end, but he had to admit, it had been one of the best days of his life.

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day_


End file.
